The present invention generally relates to a ball valve and, more particularly, to a ball valve with a single access port for clearing drain lines.
Drain lines may get blocked during regular use. When a drain line is blocked, it can be cleared by attaching a pressurized cleaning agent or other gas source and forcing cleaning agent or other gas through one side of the drain valve and then the other to clear the blockage in each direction. Some presently available valves include two access ports to clear both sides of the valve.
The current device/system does work, but it is complicated, and it takes time to attach the pressurized cleaning agent to each of the two ports for unplugging the drain. The current device/system is large, difficult to install in limited space and is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore it does not clear a blockage from the center of the ball.
As can be seen, there may be a need for a device that allows unplugging drain lines and drain valves with a single connection to a pressurized cleaning agent source.